Défaire les noeuds
by Hoshiyo2000
Summary: Une banque est cambriolée, et forcément, il a fallu que Aomine et Kagami s'y trouvent, pile à ce moment ! Et bien entendu, quand les criminels prennent des otages, ça tombe encore sur Aomine et Kagami. Mais la manière dont ils vont s'en sortir est beaucoup plus incongrue que tout ce que vous pourrez imaginer !


**Hey ! C'est la première fiction que je poste sur ce fandom, et donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et au fait, il y a présence de yaoi, alors si vous n'aimez pas, bah ça sert pas à grand-chose de lire, en fait…**

 **C'est du Aokaga, un de mes couple préférés, il sont trop choouuxxx ! Quoi, comment, ce n'est pas le premier mot qui vous vient à propos d'eux ? Bon, je ne m'éternise pas.**

 **Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient pas (mon dieu quel dommage…)**

Défaire les nœuds

Ils étaient deux. Deux hommes armés. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils avaient fait irruption dans la banque, avaient obligé tous les employés et les clients présents à s'allonger par terre, laissant seulement une jeune stagiaire debout pour qu'elle leur ouvre les portes nécessaires. L'un des deux criminels l'avait suivie pour aller chercher l'argent, tandis que l'autre restait là pour surveiller d'éventuels résistants. Les résistants en question, un seul employé téméraire d'ailleurs, n'avaient pas tardé à se manifester, mais l'homme, sans une once d'hésitation ou de remords, avait tiré dans sa cuisse. Plus personne n'avait osé bouger le petit doigt.

Cependant, leur cambriolage se déroulait trop bien pour être vrai. Alors que le deuxième comparse revenait, une mallette qu'on devinait remplie de billets à la main, la sirène d'alarme de la police s'était fait entendre, et plusieurs voitures avec un gyrophare hurlant s'étaient plantées devant la banque.

Les deux voleurs, coincés, s'étaient retirés dans les arrière-salles du bâtiment, emportant avec eux deux otages.

Et, bien sûr, il avait fallu que ces otages soient Kagami Taïga et Aomine Daïki.

Ligotés, jetés par terre sans ménagement, les pauvres virent leur splendide journée qui avait pourtant bien démarré tomber à l'eau.

Les deux basketteurs étaient en couple depuis plus de deux ans. Deux ans compliqués, avec des hauts et des bas, mais ils ne comptaient pas s'arrêter là. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini leur scolarité, et avaient récemment été admis dans une école de basket américaine.

Ce matin, ils s'étaient rendus à la banque en vue de régler les questions d'argent, comme passer du yen au dollar, et regarder la somme qu'ils pouvaient dépenser pour un appartement. Un appartement où ils auraient habités tous les deux, tranquillement.

Mais ce futur heureux était menacé. Pris en otage dans le cambriolage, Aomine et Kagami se regardaient, anxieux.

« _Sortez dehors, les mains en l'air, rendez-nous les otages, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal_ , commença un officier de police, sur l'écran devant lequel se trouvaient les deux cambrioleurs, et plus en retrait, les jeunes basketteurs.

-Foutaises, pouvez toujours crever ! cracha l'un des deux criminels. Laissez nous passer, et on vous rend les deux mecs.

Aomine se désintéressa de l'échange inutile entre la police et leurs agresseurs. Cette conversation ne les menait à rien. Il se tourna vers Kagami. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive du mal…

Soudain, un des agresseurs, après avoir juré abondamment, se retourna vers eux et, en quelques enjambés, fut sur eux. Il agrippa violemment les cheveux d'Aomine avant de le traîner de force vers l'écran.

Kagami déglutit difficilement. Pourvu que…

-Laissez-nous passer, si vous ne voulez pas qu'on lui mette une balle dans le crâne !

Se faisant, il pointa un pistolet droit contre la tempe du jeune homme. Aomine grinça des dents. Il stressait, il stressait tellement…

Le deuxième agresseur, les bras croisés, affichait une moue de contentement. La police allait forcément céder, avec ce mec en danger de mort. Finalement, le cambriolage allait être réussi. Avec la voiture qui les attendait, le réservoir plein, les passeports pour la Chine dedans… Soudain, il sentit une paume se plaquer sur sa bouche, et le tranchant d'une main s'abattre sur sa nuque. _Comment…_ pensa-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Aomine sentait le froid métallique de l'arme sur sa tempe. Il sentait des sueurs froides le long de son dos. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Au moins, se dit-il, c'était lui qui était menacé de mort, et pas Taïga. Il voyait au ralentit son agresseur ouvrir la bouche dans un geste belliqueux, n'entendait qu'à moitié la réponse de la police…

Et la menace de l'arme de desserra, le métal s'éloigna de lui il tourna la tête, aussi vite que lui permirent ses réflexes, et vit, abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés, son agresseur tomber mollement à terre, comme une feuille de papier. Il se retourna lentement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi… Son regard rencontra une paire de jambe, puis remonta le long du corps, et il put identifier le deuxième agresseur.

Sans pouvoir y croire, il leva la tête.

Faisant craquer sa nuque et massant ses poignets, Kagami, les mains libres de tout lien, tourna son regard vers lui.

« Co-comment… ? Comment t'as pu… ?

Kagami le dévisagea un instant, puis sourit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour prononcer, d'un ton rieur :

-A force d'être attaché au lit à chaque fois sans qu'on me demande si j'ai envie d'être dominant, je commence à comprendre comment on les défait, les nœuds… »

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux criminels en route pour le commissariat, Kagami et Aomine étaient pris d'assaut par la presse.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à neutraliser vos agresseurs, alors que vous étiez attachés ?

-Et bien… Je me suis détaché, et je les ais assommés, en passant derrière leur dos pendant qu'ils étaient occupés avec la police… commença Kagami.

-Excusez-moi, mais comment pouvez-vous vous détacher aussi facilement ?

Le jeune homme sembla gêné, et répondit, hésitant :

-Et bien… Je…

Aomine commença à en avoir marre. Il en avait marre de la presse, marre de ces idiots qui interviewaient _son_ Kagami, alors qu'il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser, de le… Bref, lui faire toutes sortes de choses. Alors il décida de couper court aux questions des journalistes.

-Il a l'habitude que je l'attache au lit, c'est tout.

Cette déclaration sema un silence total sur l'assemblée.

Kagami rougit fortement et commença à hurler sur petit-ami :

-T'étais obligé de le dire devant tout le monde, Ahomine ?

-T'as qu'à te dépêcher de bouger ton cul, j'en ai ras-le bol moi !

-Crétin ! On est filmés là !

-C'est bon, ils couperont le passage, t'inquiète pas, personne saura que je t'attache au lit ni quel traitement je réserve à ton petit cul et que-

-Excusez-moi, interrompis timidement une jeune reportrice, avec un certain empressement. _On est en direct…_ »

 **Et voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si c'est pour donner des critiques, à partir du moment où elle est constructive, ça m'intéresse !**


End file.
